


Буферная зона. Иномирье.

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: Constantine Saxatov [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Forests, Gen, Teenagers, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Невероятно, Костяну шестнадцать лет, а он умудрился заблудиться в насквозь разведанном за многие годы лесу, как в совершенно незнакомом месте! И дело вовсе не в его плохой памяти, а в том, что этот лес в последнее время, определенно, начал активно изменяться.
Series: Constantine Saxatov [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815679





	Буферная зона. Иномирье.

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось - написал.   
> Нужно было выровнять Костяну отношение к собственной "темной стороне", но самостоятельно парень с этим не справился бы, так что пришлось задействовать "звонок другу".

Замшелый ствол когда-то давно поваленного временем и старостью дерева приглашал своими уютными моховыми подушками, и Константин сел. Мох сохранял в себе влагу, но толстая ткань штанов не дала сразу это почувствовать, а задумчивость — быстро отреагировать.

Невероятно, Костяну шестнадцать лет, а он умудрился заблудиться в насквозь разведанном за многие годы лесу, как в совершенно незнакомом месте! И дело вовсе не в плохой памяти, а в том, что этот лес в последнее время начал активно изменяться.

Буферная зона — так кратко назывался туннель межпространственного перехода, индивидуальный для каждого и выглядящий особым образом, согласно его душевным настройкам. Костян видел сектор смешанного леса, слегка размытого слабым туманом в теплое время года и висящей в воздухе изморозью в холодное. Совершенно пустой от людей и животных кусочек природы, где не трещали кузнечики, не пели птицы, не гремела гроза и не дули сильные ветры — Константин Саксатов изучил свое буферное пространство вдоль и поперек еще в далеком детстве, доверял ему.

И вот такой подвох!

Вместо знакомой улицы с выходом на спортплощадку, располагавшуюся где-то в безымянном пригороде в южной части страны, куда Костян повадился из своей деревни ходить гонять мяч с местными ребятами, парень внезапно попал в... совершенно непонятное место.  
Он не сразу определил, что происходит, ибо сначала просто вытаращил глаза на незнакомые пейзажи. Желтое небо. Синевато-серая трава, при ближайшем рассмотрении казавшаяся лопоухими лишайниками. Огромные приплющенные с полюсов черные шары, которые на ровном поле расположились в порядке шашек на гигантской доске.  
Решив тогда, что увиденное — галлюцинация, Константин помотал головой, но пейзаж не только не изменился, но еще и дополнился новыми ощущениями. Пахло странно, словно бы серой и озоном. Дышать становилось тяжелее с каждой минутой, как в угарной бане — а Косте однажды довелось в такой побывать, к счастью, недолго и без последствий.  
Почуяв неладное, парень рванул обратно через буферную зону домой, и до своего жилища, «базы», добрался без приключений.

С тех пор Константин Саксатов то и дело выходил «не в те ворота», куда желал попасть, и после пятого раза смирился с этой новой особенностью. Он перестал пугаться и ощутил нарастающее любопытство.  
Устоять сложно, почти нереально, когда в руках возможность нырять в субпространство и выныривать в невиданных местностях, частенько даже там, где явно никогда не ступала нога гуманоида. Невероятные, поражающие воображение, пугающие, забавные. Опасные.  
…Мир, где в молочно-белом небе инфернально зияли черные точки звезд, а над нежной голубоватой почвой парила тонкая пленка маслянистой жидкости с живущими в ней плоскими и пугливыми фантомными осьминогами размером с кошку…  
…Вулканический город, в котором похожие на пористые айсберги дома плавают прямо в бурлящей по каменным расколам лаве, а огнеупорные жители похожи на прямоходящих суставчатых палочников…  
… Огромное подземное царство, освещаемое лишь миллионами микроорганизмов, живущих по всей поверхности каменного «мешка». Сияющие созвездия колоний не то бактерий, не то насекомых, завораживали, и Костян чуть не сгинул там, попав под очарование тихого мерцания. Спас вовремя вякнувший разряженным аккумулятором телефон…  
…Мир красного неба и красных песков, где Костян мог бы отлично прижиться со своей алой растрепанной шевелюрой, если бы не полное отсутствие воды в окрестностях. Это пространство пришлось скоропостижно покидать из-за стремительно падающей температуры…

Разумеется, невозможно было не поделиться открытиями со своим друганом-соседом — Карлом.  
— Ну, допустим, верю, — этот товарищ обладал подозрительностью непомерной величины, потому сменил гнев на милость только после того, как, в подтверждение рассказов, Костян притащил из иных миров пойманного в банку фантомного осьминога. У Карла аж листья на голове и руках встопорщились, и он сердито велел поскорее вернуть существо туда, где неведомой твари место. — Однако у меня для тебя новость. Ты идиот. Мало того, что сам можешь погибнуть черти где — хрен с тобой, вообще не жалко, — Карл был отличным другом, — так ты же рискуешь затащить опасность к нам. К мамаше своей, ко мне, во весь мир в принципе. Не думал об этом? Это даже, блин, не вич, это вообще неведомая науке зараза может быть.  
— Так я ниче не беру оттуда, не считая вот этого случая с банкой, — немедленно оскорбился Костя. Не на такую реакцию друга он надеялся, хотя, в принципе, знал, к кому идет.  
— Бактерии, вирусы и прочая неведомая херня не станут тебя спрашивать, возьмешь ли ты их с собой, — легкий подзатыльник по красноволосой голове доказал крайнюю степень раздражения Карла. Внимательно рассмотрев ладонь, которой бил, парень затем вытер ее о штанину, на всякий случай. — Слушай… Ты же любишь ужастики. Ты много раз видел сюжеты о том, как дебилы лезут в неизвестность и несут оттуда говно в массы. Не повторяй их ошибок, ладно?  
Саксатов не придумал в ответ ничего лучше, кроме как издевательски отвесить поклон до земли и шаркнуть ножкой:  
— Спасибо, что беспокоишься обо мне. Всегда знал, что много для тебя значу.  
Карл хмыкнул и ограничился тычком колена в бок приятеля.  
— Ой, вали уже.

После этого откровенного разговора Константин больше не поднимал перед товарищем тему своих странствий, и вообще старался не распространяться о том, куда его выводит буферная зона. Костя подозревал, что работа субпространства нормализуется и уйдет в ноль сама собой со временем, и во взрослость можно будет шагнуть таким же неспособным к прыжкам по иномирью, как мама и остальные знакомые совершеннолетние люди.

И не сказать, что слова Карла совсем уж остались неуслышанными. Теперь рыжий парень вел себя намного осторожнее, долго думал перед тем как сунуться в неизвестность, и, в принципе, стал соваться в эту самую неизвестность в два раза меньше.

Все было бы по-прежнему, если бы случай не толкнул его воспользоваться буферной зоной в день полной луны, когда Костян в школе поспорил со старшими пацанами из спортивной секции. Ну как поспорил… Столкнулся с ними в раздевалке и был недоволен проявленным вниманием к себе, что быстро переросло в конфликт со взаимным обливанием словесными помоями, и, честно говоря, позорно спасся бегством. Выскочив из дверей спортзала на дорожку к стадиону, Костя еще слышал за спиной топот бутс и угрозы оборвать ему к лешему все листья, после чего проскользнул через собачью рытвину под забором, едва не застряв плечами, и уже на стадионе почувствовал себя на секунду в безопасной передышке. Оглянувшись, парень заметил, что преследователи, более длинные ростом, не стали даже пытаться одолеть собачий лаз, а потратили драгоценное время и силы на бег к калитке. Кажется, по пути они позвали друзей, потому что спортсменов стало словно бы еще больше…

Рывок нервов выкинул Костяна в буферный молчаливый лес раньше, чем хозяин субпространства сообразил об этом. По инерции ноги пронесли вперед еще на несколько метров.  
Саксатов зашаркал подошвами, сбавляя ход, вдохнул стылую прохладу всей грудью, выравнивая дыхание, запнулся о притаившуюся в лесной подстилке корягу и полетел на землю, зажмурившись, чтобы не напороться глазницами ни на какие кусты.

С грохотом он сосчитал локтями и коленями сначала невысокую досчатую лестницу, а потом распластался на полу.

???

В приоткрытых глазах встали слезы боли, закрывая обзор. Костян вытер их рукавом и прищурился в сумерках помещения, оценивая скудную пыльную палитру пространства.  
Странно, парень раньше никогда не попадал в комнаты. На самом деле, в здания вообще невозможно войти из буферной зоны, только на открытое пространство или хотя бы не со всех сторон замкнутое. Необходимо небо над головой, ощущение свободы, или что-то такое, дабы переход завершился удачно…

Костя посмотрел вверх. Потолок казался светло-бетонным, матовым, только еле заметные темные разводы эту скуку разбавляли. От пола до потолка тянулись какие-то потускневшие от времени шкафы и стеллажи, заставленные, как можно было заметить по отблескам, стеклотарой.

— Как ты здесь оказался, малыш?

Саксатов, приподнявшийся с пола, от неожиданности подскочил на разбитых коленях и скривился. Боль терпимая, сейчас важнее другое.  
Голос, человеческий, понятный — это вам не хрип гигантских палочников и не инфернальное завывание неведомых ртутных тварей, которое Костя как-то слышал в одном из миров и чуть не поседел. Голос — женский, может даже девичий, мелодичный, прозвучавший удивленно и капельку весело.

— Ты умеешь разговаривать, малыш? — все с теми же интонациями поинтересовалась невидимая собеседница.

— Да, — Костян медленно поднялся с пола, проверяя наощупь целостность своих гудящих суставов. — Извините за… вторжение. Это вышло случайно. Я не знаю, куда попал.

— Любопытно, — голос обрел задумчивость, а парень ощутил, как его рассматривают, и поежился. И голос и взгляд словно бы шли со всех сторон, так что от поспешного вывода о «человечности» собеседницы Костя отказался. — Я вижу твои мысли, и в них полный раздрай. Ты подросток, и только что из учебного заведения попал ко мне в гости. Испытываешь испуг, боль, интерес. Последнего больше всего. Если не боишься, то проходи, садись на… на кушетку. Все остальное занято, уж извини, — голос словно бы отдалился и затих.

— Ты кто, Шерлок Холмс? — поразмыслив за почесыванием кровящей ссадины на локте, Костян осторожно двинулся вперед в обход шкафов и поразился центру помещения. На большом столе располагалась химическая лаборатория из знакомых старшекласснику приборов и посуды, а также совершенно непонятных агрегатов. Колбы и змеевики гоняли жидкости, побулькивали над горелками и пыхтели паром в бесшумную вытяжку. В прямоугольном ящике под лампой черного света росли сияющие разноцветные кристаллы. Костян судорожно сунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы ничего не тронуть и не прогневать владельца всей этой лаборатории чудес. Сев на кушетку, закрытую мятым чехлом, парень заинтересовался полкой, уставленной банками с эмбрионами каких-то хвостатых существ.

— Не знаю, кто такой Шерлок Холмс, — признался голос, появившись неожиданно резко и близко. Стремительно обернувшись, Костя обомлел и медленно встал.  
Даже так он остался ростом хозяйке квартиры чуть ли не по грудь. Очень высокая, очень объемная, не только грудь, но и сама дамочка, и вообще, Саксатов впервые видел таких женщин вживую, а не в комиксах от больных извращенцев. — Зато знаю, что ты взбудоражен. Прекрати думать громко, мне неловко.  
— А-а… Э-э-э… — обычно перед особами противоположного пола Константин не робел и отлично держался, на зависть многим своим сверстникам. Но данная девушка (а Костя решил, что она все же достаточно молодо выглядит, чтобы считать ее девушкой) совершенно сбила его мысли в кучу. — Ох. Извини еще раз. Я впервые попал из буферной зоны в чужой дом, и немного в шоке. Я где, в стране великанов? То есть в мире. Мире великанов. Уф, не с того начал… Меня зовут Константин. Можно — Костян, — он протянул лапу для пожатия, вспомнил, что с девушками здороваются не так, заметил на ладони росчерки глины от собачьего лаза, замялся, не зная, вытереть ли о штаны или уже поздно.

С неизменным любопытством во взгляде хозяйка лаборатории аккуратно взяла пальцами его ладонь и вежливо подержала.  
Ее руки по самый локоть затянуты в рабочие перчатки из какой-то сухой теплой резины, но Костян не почувствовал по этому поводу настороженности.

— Значит, иномирец, — кивнула девушка. — Меня зовут Ратша. И нет, это не страна великанов, здесь есть существа такого же роста, как ты, — Костян хотел было спросить, что за существа, но увидел за чужой спиной неторопливое виляние хвоста и прикусил язык. Раз у местной жительницы был хвост, пушистый, как у собаки или лисы, то в данном мире явно не люди-растения живут.

— У нас интернационал, — ни дать ни взять, Ратша снова уловила его мысли. Девушка отпустила чужую руку и вынула из узкого высокого шкафа коробку-аптечку с совершенно обыденным красным крестом на крышке. — Абсолютное разнообразие видов, кого только нет. Совсем таких как ты, малыш, я не встречала, но похожих много… Закатай рукава и подними штанины. Нда. Я сожалею, что моя квартира наставила тебе отметин.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся от боевых ран парень, жадно вслушиваясь в чужие слова. — Расскажи еще что-нибудь! Я впервые попадаю в мир, где говорят по-нашему!

— По-вашему? Нет, это я на тебя настраиваюсь, — эластичные пластыри закрывали ссадины, прохладная мазь ложилась на синяки, Костян слушал во все уши. — Тебе сказочно повезло, что ты попал в гости к сестренке Ратше, а не любому другому… хм, существу. Хотела сказать «неангелу», но ангелы с иномирцами обращаются жестче нашего — сразу властям сдают. Такие правильные, одновременно тошно и умильно…

— Прям настоящие ангелы, с крыльями и нимбами? — жадно уточнил школьник. Он слез с кушетки и, не сдержавшись, заходил по комнате под шуршание паров в змеевиках.  
— Всякие, — убравшая аптечку Ратша следила за пришельцем краем глаза, стягивая с рук перчатки и расстегивая не по размеру узкий белый лабораторный халат. Раз уж работать ей сегодня больше не светило, следовало сосредоточить внимание на пацане с листочками за спиной. — Расскажи о себе, малыш. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже очень любопытно.

Саксатов обернулся, посерьезнев.  
— Ну, во-первых, я не малыш, мне шестнадцать лет, — с достоинством начал он. — Во-вторых, я из рода костяники, это ягода такая…  
— Так ты ягодка? — Ратша обрадованно всплеснула руками и наклонилась, вглядываясь во вспыхнувшую пацанскую моську. — Вот почему пахнешь не мясом! И твои листочки…  
— Не надо трогать мои листья! — торопливо отшагнув подальше, парень примирительно поднял руки. — То есть, я ведь не прошу потрогать твой хвост, верно?  
— Да, это было бы невежливо, — девушка выпрямилась. — Ладно. Что мне с тобой делать, иномирец? — от ее сменившегося задумчивым тона у Саксатова по затылку волной прошлись холодные мурашки. — Оставить здесь тебя нельзя, разбирать на запчасти бессмысленно. Отпустить в город не получится, данный мир со временем будет все сильнее страдать от твоего присутствия, да и тебе несладко придется.  
Константин встрепенулся:  
— Не надо разбирать! — зажмурившись, он потянулся нервами к буферной зоне, обязанной откликнуться на его немой зов.

Но субпространство молчало, только в темноте под веками плавали подсвеченные отражения крупной девушки.  
Растерянно открыв глаза, Костя встретил умильно-насмешливый взгляд Ратши, определенно знавшей о его неудаче. И что теперь делать? Не в драку же лезть с девушкой, пусть и такой громадной.

— Я хочу выйти на улицу, — сжал зубы Костян.  
Ратша же, напротив, заулыбалась, словно услыхала анекдот, и приглашающе кивнула на дверь из комнаты.  
Косясь на хозяйку помещения, подросток боком вышел в узкий и заставленный сомнительными грязными ящиками коридор, а потом вовсе из квартиры. Средней чистоты подъезд, соседские двери, лифт — все как в городах привычного и родного мира Кости.  
Ратша вышла следом за парнем и закрыла дверь на ключ.  
— По лестнице пойду, — решительное топанье исчерканных глиной кед по ступенькам раздавалось в одинокой тишине — несмотря на габариты, Ратша передвигалась совершенно бесшумно, не отставала.

Улица встретила иномирца прохладным дымным ветром и тусклым солнечным сиянием, пробивавшим сизые тучи. Город жил своей жизнью, не проявляя к пришельцу особого внимания. Только пара мелких собак, ведомых на поводках пожилой парой, шарахнулась в сторону от парня, чуть не повесившись на ошейниках. Старики что-то невнятно и возмущенно пробухтели, и Константин убедился — язык незнакомый.  
Один из прохожих на мирной улочке не прятал витых рогов, какая-то полная дамочка и вовсе была больше похожа на шмеля, чем на человека. Проехал велосипедист с оравой разноцветных птичек на спине и плечах.  
Обычные многоэтажные коробки зданий, обычный мусор афиш и объявлений на стенах. Тротуар из неизвестного материала в обычных трещинках. Разве только фонари, надписи, реклама были непонятными для пришельца.   
На Костяна с его листьями никто не обращал внимания, не то что в других мирах, где, бывало, гнали со всей яростью…

— Ну как, нравится? — Ратша, наблюдавшая за его изумлением из подъезда, приблизилась и встала рядом. — У нас тут терпят всех. Не любят, правда. Но терпят. Даже демонов. И оборотней~  
Костян сумел не вздрогнуть и только с подозрением покосился на девушку, словив ее улыбку.  
— Не бойся, — Ратша повернулась, глядя на него в упор. — Я сразу тебя просканировала, как только ты появился. Потом еще проверила при рукопожатии, и… Ты бледнеешь? Не нужно. Я тоже оборотень, — она доверительно положила руку на грудь, под ключицами. — Это не хорошо и не плохо, это просто есть.

Под далекое гудение автомобильных сигналов Константин заметно расслабился. Он все еще сжимал губы и пестрел красно-белыми пятнами, но теперь хотя бы не напрягался так, словно вот-вот зайцем драпанет с места в неизвестность.  
— Значит, тебя не напрягает, что ты иногда не совсем ты? — очень осторожно уточнил, как будто прощупывал тропу на болоте.  
— Напрягает, — Ратша спокойно улыбалась, сквозь челку щурясь на пробившее пасмурность солнце. — Но я не ловлю от этого панические атаки, — развернувшись, девушка отправилась в дом. — Идем, пожуем чего-нибудь.

Потом они сидели на небольшой сумрачной кухне и ели какое-то лиловое мясо, запеченное с яблоками, и Костян чувствовал себя до странного легко, чуточку сонливо, словно бы пришел в гости к подруге или вовсе сестре и попал под приятный гипноз. Ратша охотно рассказывала о мире, мягко избегая тем о себе и своей алхимической деятельности в соседней комнате, откуда временами валил цветной дым.

Когда о себе взялся рассказывать Костя, оборотниха приостановила его:  
— Может быть, ты позволишь мне прочесть твою память? Это было бы информативнее монолога.  
— Чево-о? — парню разом стало неуютно, и он отодвинул мрачную черную кружку подальше, откидываясь на спинку скрипнувшего стула. — Это ты прикалываешься?  
— Отнюдь. Мне крайне интересен твой мир, я хочу узнать о нем больше, чем ты сможешь рассказать вслух, — оборотниха не обиделась на чужую смену настроения. Даже наоборот, воодушевилась, сверкнув лукавой алой искрой в глазу: — Как насчет обмена? Заключим сделку: ты мне дашь поглядеть твой мир, а я тебя избавлю от ужаса перед полной луной. Хочешь?

Соблазн, огромный и бархатный, щекочуще забрался под Костянову мятую рубашку, понукая желанием согласиться. Действительно, парень столько лет мучался от страха, имеет же он право, наконец, вздохнуть чуточку свободнее!  
Однако доверять впервые встреченной подозрительной дамочке целиком и полностью тоже не стоило.

— К чему такие сложности? — сложив руки на груди, поинтересовался подросток и нахмурил густые брови. — Если ты столь могучее существо, то можешь просто сходить в мой мир и сама всё посмотреть. И где гарантии, что ты поможешь мне, а не просто вытянешь память и выбросишь нахрен?  
Но Ратша снова не обиделась на недоверие, и, закинув ногу на ногу, пояснила:  
— Есть обстоятельства, по которым я не могу покинуть данный мир, хоть и умею это. Считай это, м-м, арестом, — она задумчиво поглядела на плоскую люстру под потолком, похожую на автомобильный диск. Пушистый серый хвост, свисавший с кухонного диванчика, нервно качнулся. — А гарантии… Не знаю, как объяснить, чтобы ты понял. Сестренка Ратша любит сделки и всегда выполняет их условия. Это… семейная черта.

Ратша невесело хмыкнула, и Константин заподозрил, что в семейных делах у оборотнихи наверняка что-то не ладится.  
— Тебе ничего не грозит, парень. Мне не нужно отнимать твою память, душу, остальное. Я всего лишь посмотрю. Или ты стесняешься интимных моментов? — добродушно осведомилась она, и вот тут Саксатов запоздало залился оттенком недозрелой вишни.  
Собеседница взирала на его смущение с улыбкой прожившей жизнь доброй бабушки, которой маленький внук во весь голос невинно сообщил, что закончил все свои дела на горшке.

Колебания перед принятием решения длились достаточно долго, чтобы подросток отдышался, допил чай и перестал краснеть. Собравшись с духом, Костян решительно кивнул.  
— Ладно, я согласен. Читай память, но только потом сделай то, что обещала, — риск, определенно, был велик. Парень прищурил глаза, глядя на хозяйку квартиры почти что свирепо. Как расфуфырившийся котенок на волчару. — Как ты это вообще будешь делать? — и тут же запоздало испугался, вообразив трепанацию черепа.

— Вот так, — но Ратша всего лишь положила ладонь ему на макушку, и когти оборотнихи выглядели недостаточно острыми для того, чтобы ими что-то пилить. Хотя… — Закрой глаза и постарайся ни о чем конкретном не думать.

Под закрытыми веками копилась привычная уютная тьма. Чужие пальцы мягко поглаживали по волосам, в мозгах вроде как никто не ковырялся, и школьник успокоился, отпуская мысли в свободный полет. Думалось о маме, о ворчании Карла (вот, дружище, я подцепил заразу, как ты и предсказывал, а?), о придурках, что его не догнали. При мыслях об очередном скандале с училкой литературы, Костян расслабился окончательно.

Но не это видела Ратша, которая копнула так глубоко, что начала просмотр с самого момента рождения Константина Саксатова, где тот должен был появиться на свет с сестренкой-близнецом, но как-то не срослось.  
Дальше шли монотонные младенческие будни: кроватка, руки родителей, коляска, кроватка, руки родителей, коляска… Мир за коляской был очень зеленый, очень яркий, пахло свежескошенной травой, землей, урожаем. Обилие слабо тронутой цивилизацией природы отозвалось на волчей сущности Ратши, засевшей в городских джунглях, тоскливой ноткой. Это резонансом пригнало новые воспоминания Костяна — о ночах, когда он заменялся безымянным созданием, никем не понятым и одиноким. Юная Зверюга видела и воспринимала мир иначе, только вот и она пока что была совсем еще беспомощной.  
Родители скандалили, когда считали, что маленький сын их не слышит. Отцовские руки вскоре куда-то исчезли, вместе с его лицом и всем остальным, и это сильно расстраивало. Теперь детеныш жил только с матерью, которая стала более замкнутой, чем раньше.  
Потом годы потянулись в бесконечном познании мира вокруг — долгие прогулки, новые знакомые и друзья, новые локации. Непосредственный детский интерес к среде обитания и к жизни, колокольчики на лесных полянках, ссадины и ушибы, червяки в мусорной куче, созвездия в огромном небе, полная луна, первые контакты с таинственной буферной зоной, сторонящиеся животные, снежинки на языке, полная луна, мама иногда не разрешает к друзьям с ночевкой, поцелуй на спор с соседской девчонкой, мама дарит маленького грызуна в питомцы, полная луна…  
«МАМА, А ГДЕ МОЙ ХОМЯЧОК?» — и привкус крови во рту такой естественный, что напрочь игнорируется сознанием. Костик не знает, где хомячок, но это знает Зверюга, разорвавшая клетку, потому что зверек привлек внимание своим паническим шебуршанием.

Страх со всех сторон настолько плотный, что его невозможно не заметить. Мама явственно боится, пока отмывает Костяна. Мама честно рассказывает ему, как он превращается в другую штуку во время полнолуний, и что успокоительные отвары не всегда помогают штуке спать по ночам так же крепко, как мальчику — штука любит бродить по дому.  
Штука кусается.  
Отныне Костян очень болезненно воспринимает шрамы на чужих телах, даже если они не имеют к нему никакого отношения.

Вопреки всему, яркий мир не блекнет, а приобретает новые темные оттенки, сочные, как тщательно затаившийся СТРАХ. Костян очень подвижный ребенок, и его сложно удержать на месте, потому его жизнь напитана приключениями и наказаниями. Великих дел хватает в родной деревне: кататься на свиньях, кормить телят и коз соседей, помогать в огороде и тайно устраивать пакости дяденькам, заигрывающим с матерью — все это можно делать, не покидая пределов улицы. К друзьям нужно идти на другую улицу, зато там развлечений еще больше, и зимой и летом.  
Ратша смотрела телевизор и слушала новости, читала книжки и газеты вместе с изучающим мир ребенком, и ей было действительно интересно жить его жизнью.  
Чужое пространство, такое несовершенное даже по сравнению с тем миром, где оборотниха проживала сейчас… хотя, если судить по субъективной шкале оценки мирозданий, данный — трущобы. Наивность мира людей-растений умиляла. Были там войны и жестокость, массовые убийства и терракты, насилия через край… и при этом всем слабые жители умели цвести и сиять, словно ничего плохого не происходило.

Костян много думал об отце, пытался искать, не по годам быстро изучая возможности буферной зоны. По мнению Ратши — сильно рисковал, учитывая то, как нехило субпространство покусывало его энергетику.

Посторонние земли, виденные когда-то глазами красноволосого школьника, по большей части были знакомы Ратше. Закончив с изучением чужих воспоминаний, девушка медленно опустила руку, Костян приоткрыл сонные глаза и воззрился на собеседницу.  
— Я дам тебе несколько важных предупреждений, мальчик, — оборотниха сложила пальцы в замок и оперлась о них подбородком, в размышлениях гуляя взглядом по стенам. — Так вот… Во-первых, твоя буферная зона сильно нестабильна из-за твоей природы. Это нужно исправить, пока вы оба не натворили дел.  
Костян тут же распахнул веки, про себя с изумлением возмутившись, ведь упреки он готов был терпеть только от проверенных друзей, вроде Карла, но не от каждого встречного.  
Хватило ума удержать язык за зубами.  
— И я исправлю, — Ратша посмотрела на гостя настолько прицельным, жгучим взглядом, что парень поблагодарил богов за свою недавнюю сдержанность. — Это несложно, я закрою тебе «двери» в другие миры. Беда в том, что я не смогу запереть путь в астрал, и если ты туда сунешься — точно быть беде. Это место не для… не для тебя, если кратко.

Заинтригованно встрепенувшись, Саксатов уселся поудобнее, елозя штанами по табурету.  
— Расскажи про астрал.

Оборотниха задумалась. С одной стороны, рассказ мог побудить любопытного путешественника отправиться в приключения, но с другой — зная об опасностях, парень наверняка трижды подумает, прежде чем шагнуть в мировую прореху.  
— Ну, слушай. Астрал — это субпространство, отражающее суть реальности… Ладно, скажу попроще — это буферная зона вселенной. Если буферная зона мальчика Кости отражает его суть в образе маленького кусочка леса, то астрал демонстрирует суть всего, что есть на свете, притом не только в реальном времени. Астрал похож на подводную часть айсберга, или на механизм часов, скрытый за циферблатом. Тонкие настройки шестеренок постоянно изменяются, так течет жизнь и смерть. Там многое, да почти всё, для тебя будет выглядеть непривычно и непонятно, основы предметов и явлений похожи на скелеты, каркасы, а не обладающие достаточным уровнем сил люди будут отображаться без лиц…

— Я тоже без лица? — внимательно слушавший школьник не удержался от вопроса. Эта лекция была интереснее любой, что зачитывали на занятиях.

— Не могу утверждать точно, но магически ты действительно слабый, — оборотниха слегка усмехнулась. — Если сунешься в астрал, твое астральное отражение может отвергнуть тебя, или даже убить и занять твое место в реальном мире. Технически вы с ним равны по мощности, но на его территории ты будешь в минусе. Понял?

Перспектива выглядела не слишком-то привлекательно, и Костян разом потерял к загадочному субпространству половину интереса. Плечи дернуло холодными мурашками. Все же парню было уже не двенадцать лет, и стремление самоубийственно совать голову в улей опасных приключений у него прошло.  
— Как мне понять, что я в астрале, чтобы быстро свалить оттуда? — голос прозвучал настолько серьезно, словно беда не за горами.

Ратша усмехнулась, прикрывая глаза.  
— Там всё будет абсолютно бесцветное. Ты увидишь мир в серых оттенках, почувствуешь нейтральную температуру, звук будет совершенно иным, нежели в привычной среде, — тяжкий вздох. — Пустой зенит с бесцветными небесными объектами, похожая на мутное стекло почва…  
— Ты там бывала, — заметил очевидное Костя. — И не умерла.  
— Сестренка Ратша сильнее тебя, малыш, и не сосчитать, во сколько раз. Да, я могу выйти из астрала без особых проблем. Но даже мои боссы не суются без лишней надобности в это измерение, — оборотниха отвела темный взгляд, а когда вернула его на Константина, то смотрела уже с прежней дружелюбной искрой.

Но паренек все равно ощутил, что на самом деле в этом мире и в этом логове он чужак, и что на самом деле он сейчас очень-очень хочет к себе домой.  
Саксатов понял — почти всемогущая оборотниха ненавязчиво старается вынудить его уйти, и сердито встрепенулся, дернув листьями:  
— Так. Наш уговор. Убирай мой страх, — школьник даже протянул девушке свою ладонь. Пальцы слегка подрагивали.

Ратша впервые улыбнулась, показав зубы. Больше похоже на оскал, чем на улыбку.  
Но за руку Костяна взяла, и вот теперь он во всей мере прочувствовал, что такое вторжение в самые корни сущности. Если бы парня попросили описать на словах то, от чего у него в данный момент волосы встали дыбом, он бы сравнил это с пронизывающими тело и мысли тысячами раскаленных тонких нитей, как будто сам Константин представлял из себя горку бусин, которые вот именно теперь волей оборотнихи вплетались в совершенно новый узор. Дыхание спёрло, а сердце, казалось, остановилось. В позвоночнике начало холодеть, и Костян всерьез заопасался, не убивают ли его. Хотел уже отдернуть руку, но не смог прорвать оцепенение.

— Жить будешь, — Ратша отпустила его, и пытка моментально прекратилась.

— Что это, нахрен, было? — трясущиеся руки приглаживали взъерошенную прическу, пока Константин с изумлением убеждался, что все еще цел и здоров. — Почему так больно?!  
— А ты от перепрошивки наслаждения ожидал? — оборотниха с веселым интересом вопросительно приподняла бровь и засмеялась.  
— Не смешно, — буркнул парень и зажмурился, призывая буферную зону.  
Да, субпространство послушно ожидало его за стенами этого дома. Теперь всё правильно.

— Запомни: не лезь в астрал и не ищи путей в иномирье, — хозяйка квартиры спокойно улыбалась. — И главное, ягодный мальчик — постарайся принять себя таким, какой ты есть.

Костян хотел что-то ответить, открыл рот и забыл, что собирался сказать. Под внимательным взглядом девушки его повело от внезапной слабости, веки опустились сами собой, и парень словно бы провалился в мягкую темную перину обморока…

…

-…Ко-остик. Костюшка, — голос матери и настойчивое теребение за плечо намекали на то, что Саксатов находится в своем доме. А как он здесь очутился? — Вставай, всю школу проспишь.  
— Мам? — Костян приподнялся на локте, щурясь из-под одеяла. — Э-э… Какой сегодня день?  
— Будний, — Алина убедилась, что сын вменяемый, выпрямилась и сумрачно уперлась кулаками в бока. — Вы, сударь, изволили где-то шляться до позднего вечера, потом неизвестно как пробрались в свою комнату. Я чуть с ума не сошла! Полнолуние на дворе, а ты отмачиваешь такие фокусы!  
— Точно, полнолуние, — парень сразу же сел в постели, мельком осматривая себя. Пижамные штаны, никакой крови или иных загрязнений — признаков буйства Зверюги. — Как я вел себя ночью? — с тревогой вскинулся школьник.

Взгляд матери смягчился.  
— Свернулся на ковре клубком и пощелкивал в свое удовольствие. Потом и вовсе под одеяло вполз и притих, — потрепав сына по волосам, женщина покинула его комнату.

Костян выдохнул и плюхнулся обратно в кровать. Волнение улетучилось, и парень захотел поверить в то, что вчерашняя терапия сестренки действительно помогла, и теперь он не станет сходить с ума от затаенного ужаса перед луной и пробуждением Зверюги. А чем спокойнее он сам, тем спокойнее его секретная половина.  
…  
...  
Кстати, какой сестренки? Как ее звали?  
Константин зажмурился, напрягая память, но не сумел добиться никаких подсказок, кроме того, что теперь буферная зона не станет раскрывать ему дороги в иные миры. Должно быть, неизвестная сестренка подчистила ему память, раз из головы выпала целая половина суток.

Но это не страшно.  
Пришло время оставить страх и шагнуть навстречу новым чувствам.


End file.
